A Bond Like No Other
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: The brothers would risk their lives to keep each other safe. Even if that means destroying everything they hold dear. Incest/slash.
1. Prologue

**Mark's P.O.V.**

My swollen, bloodshot eyes drooped slowly as thunder rumbled outside, rattling the windows. Lightning struck, illuminating my surroundings for a few seconds, staring down into the cup of coffee I held between my hands. I slowly lifted my head to glance at the clock. 4:05 AM. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, tears filling up my eyes, the coffee mug trembling in my hands, the warm liquid distorting my reflection. I then threw the cup across the room, the cup shattering against the wall. I put my face in my hands, tears streaming down my face, sobbing. I covered my mouth with my hands to silence my sorrows, my heart feeling like it was split in two. I tried to stop the continuous waterworks that were expressing my grief but found it to be useless. I lifted my head, my face wet, tears dripping down my chin. I looked up at the picture frame that sat on the table and felt my bottom lip quiver as my hands grasped my chest in a vice grip, my head lifting back, staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, God, little brother, please forgive me!"


	2. Sins Of The Flesh

**Mark's P.O.V.**

The thick soles of my black ring boots echoed on the cement floor of the arena hallways as I walked to my locker room, my duffel bag hanging loosely off my shoulder. I came to a stop at a door and glanced up at the sign on the door. It read "Kane". Damn it. I did it again. Before I could turn to walk away, the door opened.

"Oh, hey bro." I stopped and turned back around to see Kane drying his face with a towel.

"Hey." He smiled and patted me on the shoulder, causing me to jump a little.

"You okay? What's up, man?"

"Nothing. I just, um, wanted to wish you good luck...in your match tonight." He smiled that perfect smile and hugged me, my stomach filling with butterflies.

"Thanks, big brother. I'll be cheering you on for your match." I smiled slightly and nodded as Kane gulped down the rest of his water bottle and headed towards the arena entrance. I sighed heavily and let my back rest against the wall.

"When are you going to tell him?" I looked to see Hunter walking over to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gave me a look and shook his head.

"I see the way you look at him, Taker. You don't have to deny it. It's okay." I growled a little, now getting annoyed.

"What are you getting at, Hunter?" He smirked and placed a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You're in love with Kane." I felt my heart skip a beat as my face flushed red. I quickly turned away from him, acting like I was rummaging through my duffel bag to keep him from seeing my reaction.

"I—I am not. He's my brother for Christ's sake." Hunter laughed and shook his head once more.

"If you say so, man." He began to recede back down the hallway.

"Just tell him how you feel. It'll be good for you." He then disappeared around the corner, leaving me with my thoughts. I ran my hand down my face, letting out the breath I was holding in. I picked up my bag and headed to my locker room. I opened the door and dropped my bag on the bench. I decided I needed a cold shower. Thankfully, our locker rooms had a shower incase the community shower was full or we just needed to be alone. I pulled out my shower products and razor before heading into the bathroom. I stripped of my clothing and got the water to the correct temperature. I stepped in, letting my head hang under the shower head, my dark locks dangling in my face. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, letting my body relax under the water massaging my body. I had no idea what Hunter was trying to get at by saying what he did. That's ridiculous. I am not in love with my brother. I mean, he's my brother. That's disgusting. I then felt my lower regions twitch. I clenched my teeth together as I realized I was hard thinking about my brother. I rested my forehead against the shower's cold tiled wall and cursed under my breath as I grabbed myself, and took in a breath.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this...Fuck."

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I panted heavily as I walked back to my locker room, getting pats of congratulations from my fellow superstars and co-workers. Maybe I'll stop by Mark's room and see what he's up to. I stopped at Mark's locker room and knocked.

"Mark? It's me." No answer. I slowly opened the door, poking my head in.

"Bro? You in here?" I then heard the shower running. I swallowed and looked around before slowly slipping inside, trying to be as quiet as I possibly could. As I got closer and closer to the bathroom, I began to hear noises. Was that...a moan? I could feel my cheeks turning red as I peeked around the corner to see Mark in the shower. His body was soaked in water, the drops sliding down his tanned, tattooed skin, his muscles flexing under the water's touch. I bit my lower lip as I felt myself grow hard. I then noticed he was masturbating. I felt my ears begin to burn as I heard my name slip from Mark's lips. Was he really thinking about me while masturbating? And why was I growing hard at this? I was snapped from my thoughts as my eyes widened when I saw Mark release and cum hard, his juices shooting into the air, my name echoing off his lips. The look of extreme bliss washed over his face, an expression too beautiful to describe. I saw him let go of himself, panting as he tried to steady himself on the wall. I quickly took off back to my locker room, trying to hide my boner which was rock hard. I bit my lip as I safely got back to my locker room without being noticed by anyone. I panted as my back rested against the door. I swallowed the lump that was stuck in my throat, reaching down to stroke myself through my tights. I couldn't help but let out a low moan at what I had just witnessed. I cursed to myself and went inside the bathroom, pulling my tights and boxers down, wrapping my hand around myself. I felt sweat trickle down my temple as I began to stroke myself, slow and steady. I let out a hard pant, my chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"Mark..." I whispered, my cheeks flushed a deep crimson red. I bit my lip, my lip almost splitting in two. My other hand closed in a tight fist as I slid down the wall, now sitting against the wall. I let my head rest against the wall, another moan escaping my throat as my movements picked up.

"Fuck, Mark..." The image of Mark above me, drenched in sweat, a glossy look in his eyes, his hard member pumping into me, it was almost too much to bear as I quickened my movements even more, covering my mouth with my other hand to silence my moans. I bit my hand as I let out a rather loud moan, the tension building in the pit of my stomach. I covered my mouth as hard as I could as I tried to keep my sounds of pleasure back but found it useless as my moans echoed off the tiled walls.

"Oh my god, Mark, fuck me." I felt disgusted saying those dirty things but I couldn't help it. The man drove me wild in ways that not even I can explain. I panted heavily, stars appearing in my vision. I couldn't hold it back as my eyes shut tightly and I let myself go, shooting my load all over my hand.

"Mark!" I was in Heaven as I slowly came back down to earth, spasms running through my muscles due to the wave of pleasure that had struck me. I panted heavily as I finally opened my hazy eyes and looked to see my hand and the floor was covered in my white juices. I felt my face flush with color as I let my head rest against the cold wall behind me. After calming down, I cleaned myself up and looked at myself in the mirror. No one is to know about this.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I was in awe as I had just finished watching Kane jerk himself off. Who knew he had these desires about me. I smirked to myself as I got ready for my match. Next week I would make the first move. And if I know my little brother like I think I do, it won't take much convincing.


	3. Make Me Yours

**Mark's P.O.V.**

Tonight was the night I would get Kane to confess to his afflictions. Even if he doesn't want to admit it. I had butterflies in my stomach as I waited in my locker room, waiting for a knock on my door. I told Kane to meet me before our tag team match tonight. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my shaking nerves. Not two seconds later, there was a knock on my door. I lifted my gaze up and then back to my boots.

"Come in." The door opened and then closed.

"You wanted to see me, brother?" I looked up, my heart now wanting to jump out of my chest.

"Yeah." I stood up and met my eyes with Kane's. We stare at one another, a confused look playing Kane's expression.

"Is...everything okay?" My head was screaming at me to do it. Kiss him, hug him, do something damn it!

"Yeah, Kane everything's fine. Just...wanted to see you before our match." He gave a small smile and patted me on the back, my hands trembling. He looked down at my hands then back up at me. I wanted to crawl out of my skin. Kane then reached out, touching my hand. My eyes shot up to his, my heartbeat ringing in my ears. Kane took a step forward as I swallowed the hard lump in my throat.

"You're shaking..." I licked my lips, my hands still refusing to settle down.

"G—Guess I'm just nervous..." He moved closer, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Let me help you calm down." His lips then met mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. I was in shock. Kiss back, kiss back, kiss back! I finally closed my eyes, pouring all my passion into it. He smiled as I cupped his neck with my hands, my hands roaming his freshly shaved head. I pushed him against the wall, our bodies rocking against one another's. I heard Kane let out a moan, causing the end of my lips to curl up into a smirk.

"You were so cute yesterday." I whispered, his eyes going wide, a blush spreading across his face.

"Wh—What did you see?" He was so cute when he was embarrassed. I smirked and reached down, cupping him through his tights, causing him to moan.

"Everything. You know big brother has eyes in the back of his head. He sees everything you do." His eyes glazed over with ecstasy, bucking his hips into my hand.

"I couldn't help it...I saw you in the shower and..." I pressed my lips to his ear, biting his earlobe, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I know. It's ok. You don't have to be shy around me. Say it. Tell me what you saw me doing." He swallowed the lump in his throat, sweat rolling down his temple. I kissed and licked at his skin, the taste of sweat, salt, and Kane's scent sending me into a whole different dimension.

"I saw...I saw you masturbating..." I nodded, biting his neck, forming hickies.

"And? What else?" He couldn't help but let out a series of moans as I felt him grow hard against my thigh.

"You were...Ahh...moaning my name..." I smirked again, the look on his face too beautiful for words.

"That's right. I've desired to be with you like this for a long time."

"M—Me too...Ahh..." I captured his lips in another kiss, biting and bruising his lips, my tongue exploring his mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him.

"Don't be shy, little brother. Tell me what you want." I felt my heart skip a beat as I saw tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He then hugged me, burying his face in my neck. I held onto him, my hand caressing his bald head soothingly.

"This is wrong...so wrong...But...I want it so much...I'm so confused..." I smiled softly and cupped his face, resting my forehead against his.

"We may be brothers but our love is stronger than that. We have a bond like no other. Our connection is so strong, we're almost like twins. I understand if you don't want to have me..." He shook his head.

"No, no, I do want you. I want you more than anything else in this world. But...I just feel...dirty, I guess." I kissed his forehead tenderly, wiping away his tears with my thumb.

"There is nothing dirty about showing how much you love someone. Do you want me to show you?" He nodded sadly, wrapping his arms around my neck. I smiled and returned the embrace.

"I love you, little brother..." I whispered into his ear as I began to slowly pull down his tights, revealing his obvious hard on.

"If you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" He nodded as I took his hand in mine, getting down to one knee. I removed his erection from his underwear and smiled.

"You're so big, baby..." He turned his head, his face a crimson red.

"Don't say things like that..." I chuckled and kissed the tip of his head, causing him to gasp.

"But it's true. I want to make you feel special." He began trembling, whether it was from his nerves or his need of a release, I couldn't tell. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on my hand. I smiled and inserted his length into my mouth, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. He tasted like Heaven. He moaned, covering his mouth to keep his moans quiet. I took him out to lick along the underside, tracing the thick vein that ran all the way from his base to his tip.

"Don't cover your mouth, little brother. I want to hear every precious moan." I inserted him back into my mouth, my tongue running in every direction. He cried out in need as he bucked his hips, sending himself deeper into my mouth, the tip of him touching the back of my throat.

"Ahh, Mark..." I let out a laugh, sending a vibration up his body, making him quiver.

"Please...big brother..." I released him from my mouth, pre-cum dripping from my lips. I licked it, causing him to blush even harder.

"Tell me what you want, sweetie. Don't be shy." He turned his head away from me as I stood back up, my hand pumping him slowly, the sound of saliva and pre-cum coating his length, making me smile. He was so adorable when he was horny.

"I...ahh...want you to...make me feel better, please. Ahh!" I kissed his bruised lips again, biting his lower lip gently.

"Okay, baby. Turn around for me." He turned around as I lowered my pants. I let my little buddy out for some much needed air, letting out a groan as I was released from the confines of my underwear. I bent over, kissing his neck all the way down his spine, earning gasps of pleasure.

"I'm gonna need you to bend over, okay?" He nodded and did so, placing his hands on the wall. I began to prepare him, his moans echoing off the walls.

"Is it okay if I insert my finger?" He nodded, biting his lips.

"I promise I'll be gentle." I coated my finger in saliva and slowly penetrated him, earning a low cry. I started out slowly until he began to buck his hips back, telling me he needed more. I inserted another, beginning to scissor him to open him up.

"Oh, god..." He moaned, panting hard, beads of sweat forming on his body. I smiled and inserted one more, making his back arch in pleasure.

"N—Need you...Please, big brother...I need you...Ahh...inside me." I chuckled and stood up, leaning over his back, kissing his ear.

"Whatever you wish, baby. Take a deep breath." I grabbed his hand, lacing it with mine. He took a slow deep breath as I penetrated him, my body trembling. I slowly inserted, finally getting all the way in.

"Oh, my god...You're so tight, lil bro..." He moaned, tears of ecstasy forming in his eyes. I sat there for a minute to help him adjust; whispering comforting words into his ear, letting my hands roam his body.

"I'm gonna start moving, okay? If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop." He nodded, biting his bruised lips. I slowly receded and went back in, causing us both to moan. I hit his prostate without even trying. I began to move, Kane's body trembling with pleasure, sweat dripping down my chin.

"You feel so good, baby..." He panted heavily, his eyes glazed over with need. I kissed his neck, biting down on his shoulder as I slammed back in, Kane's moans getting louder.

"Oh, Mark, just like that..." I smiled and bit his earlobe.

"That's it, Kane. Tell me exactly what you want." He clawed at the wall, his fingernails scratching against the tiled wall.

"Fuck me, big brother...Harder..." I didn't need to be told twice. I began to quicken my pace, my moans becoming more frequent. He was so hot and tight I could barely stand it. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed as my sack slapped against his ass.

"Oh, fuck..." I cursed, biting my lip as my eyes shut tightly.

"Do—Do I make you...feel good, brother?" I smiled and kissed the most sensitive spot on his spine, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes you do, baby. You make me feel so good, I can barely take it." Tears of pleasure formed in his eyes as he bucked his hips back trying to get me deeper, succeeding as we both let out a rather loud moan.

"I—I'm so happy that...Ahh...you're my first, big brother..." I stopped, now wide eyed. He looked behind his shoulder at me, his eyes now sad that I had stopped.

"You're...a virgin?" He looked down and nodded. I pulled out, much to his disappointment. I turned him over, his back now pressed against the wall.

"Mark?" I stared into his eyes then suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He hugged back, burying his hot face into my hair, inhaling my scent.

"I didn't want to tell you because...I thought you would hate me..." I pulled away, looking at him shocked.

"Kane, I could never hate you." His face lightened up.

"Really?" I nodded, wiping a stray tear that lingered on his cheek. I smiled as I cupped his face and kissed him fully, his arms wrapping around my neck, deepening the kiss.

"I'm glad I get to be your first, baby." He smiled and lifted his leg, wrapping it around my waist.

"Me too." We kissed one more time as I inserted myself back into him. He shut his eyes, biting his lip. I placed my hand on his neck, resting my forehead against his.

"Open your eyes, sweetie." He reluctantly opened his eyes back up, our eyes locking, staring deep into the others. His two-toned blue eyes shined with need and want, almost hypnotizing me.

"Make me feel good, big brother. Please, fuck me harder." I smiled and picked up the pace even more, our bodies rocking together, his moans now loud enough for someone outside to hear. Ahh, music to my ears. I licked my lips as I kissed him again, our tongues in a wrestling match.

"Oh, god. Fuck, you feel so good inside me, big brother." Our pants and moans now in sync with one another's, our bodies drenched in sweat. His moans got more frequent and louder as his hips bucked into me, getting me as deep as I could go.

"Jesus, Mark..." I bit his shoulder, moaning loudly. I began to pound into him, hitting his prostate over and over.

"Fuck, baby, you're so good." I moaned, grabbing at his skin fiercely. He grabbed at my hair, pulling me as close to him as I could go, almost crushing me against him.

"Oh, god, Mark!" I kissed him again, my hands all over him.

"Cum for me, baby. Let me see it." I reached down and began to pump his in time with my thrusts, his face expressing pure bliss. He bucked his hips as fast as he could go, causing me to moan.

"Oh, Mark, yes, just like that...Fuck!" I kissed him passionately, pumping him faster.

"Ahh! Ahh!" I smiled and kept going.

"That's it, sweetie. Cum for me, come on." He wrapped his arms around my neck, moaning into my neck. I pumped into him a few more times before he threw his head back, shooting his load all over my hand and onto his chest, letting out a loud scream of passion.

"Oh, baby, you're so beautiful." I moaned as he panted hard, wrapping his arms around my neck, his juices mixing in with the sweat that trickled down his body.

"Cu—Cum inside me, big brother. Please, cum inside me." I cupped his face and crashed our lips together, my thrusts getting faster.

"Oh god, Kane, I'm gonna cum." I grabbed his hips, forcing me in deeper, almost fucking him through the wall.

"Please, big brother, give me all of you. Please, cum inside me now. Now!" I cried out, biting down on his shoulder as I shuddered, releasing my load deep inside him.

"Oh, Mark, I can feel it inside me. It feels so good." I panted heavily, my body twitching with ecstacy. I panted heavily, trying to keep myself upright.

"I couldn't help it, baby. I'm sorry." He chuckled and shook his head, kissing me.

"No, it's okay. I wanted it. I'm so glad you got to be my first." I smiled as he moved some of my now wet hair out of my face, behind my ear.

"Well I'm glad I got to be your first too, baby." He hugged me, our pants slowly slowing down to a normal pace. I slowly pulled out, groaning as I pulled all the way out. I smiled as I saw my juices dripping onto the floor.

"Looks like we both need a shower now." He smiled and took my hand.

"That we do. C'mon, bro, I'll wash your back." I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing my package against his ass, earning a moan.

"Hey..." He turned his head towards me as I smiled.

"I love you, you know." He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too. Um...hey, bro?"

"What is it, baby?" He turned red as he turned around, wrapping his arms around me, reaching down to take me in his hand.

"Make me yours one more time?" I smiled. How could I resist that face?


	4. Chained At The Neck

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I slowly stirred, my eyebrows knitting together as my eyes cracked open, my vision blurred. I breathed in deeply, looking down to see a strong muscular arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and tried to get up, only to be pulled back, my back against a broad chest.

"Mmm...I gotta get up, bro." I muttered, my eyes fluttering closed, still too tired to move.

"You're not going anywhere." My eyes popped open as I jumped out of bed, covering my naked body with a sheet, staring wide eyed at the person who laid on the other side of the bed. Big Show? What the...

"You look surprised." Show said as he propped his head up on his palm, giving me a sly smirk. I swallowed hard, panting heavily.

"What...what..." I couldn't finish my sentence. I was in too much shock.

"I'm pretty sure you're wanting to know exactly what happened. How you got here, what happened last night, etc. Right?" I nodded slowly, my hands trembling. Show just smirked and got out of bed, approaching me, my back pressed against the wall.

"You'll find out in due time, my little pet." My eyes trembled as I turned my gaze towards the door beside me, sweat trickling down my temple.

"I wouldn't try running. I'm stronger than you." My mind was scattered in every direction. He then let out a laugh.

"From now on, you're going to do as I say. Unless you want something to happen to your precious big brother." My eyes widened as my stomach did backflips. Show smiled at my reaction.

"I'm assuming we have a deal then." I glared at the floor, my jaw tightening.

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter..." Show smirked.

"Alright then. I want you to get in that shower and get dressed. It's your big day." I didn't know what to do. I was frozen stiff, too terrified to move. Show got a displeased look on his face as he slammed his giant hand on the wall beside me, causing me to jump.

"I said NOW!" My shaking body slowly moved past him, heading towards the bathroom. I stepped into the bathroom, closing the door, approaching the mirror. I grimaced at what I saw. Left cheek was swollen, my right eye discolored and bruised, various bruises covering my neck and shoulders. I was a wreck.

"Get in that shower, Kane!" I bit my lip, my hands clenching into tight fists. I slowly turned on the water, hoping to drown myself and find out that this way all a dream and I could wake up in Mark's arms. When the water reached a nice temperature, I tried to lift my leg to step into the bathroom, only to cover my mouth to keep from crying out in pain. My groin was in excruciating agony. My tailbone had to be broken. I bit my hand to stifle back my cries as I slowly got in the shower, the pain shooting up my spine and down my legs. The water only hurt my bruised and fragile body as I let the tears stream down my face, mixing with the water that dripped down my face. Not ten minutes later as I slowly tried to wash away the dirty feeling that I had felt from Show touching me, a hard bang echoed over the sound of the shower.

"Kane! I said hurry up! You better be out in five minutes otherwise I'm dragging you out of there myself!" I shut my eyes tightly, hoping to open them again and be back in my own bed. I opened them only to be staring at the water going down the shower drain. I rested my forehead against the wall, the tears streaming like a waterfall down my face. I needed to do something to get away from him. But in this bad of a state, I'd only be wasting what energy I had left. I panted hard as I dried my tears and got out of the shower, slipping a towel around me. I walked out, cautious on re-entering the bedroom. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I saw Show putting on his pants. He looked over his shoulder, glanced at me, then threw me some clothes.

"Hurry the hell up. You're gonna make us late." I felt really uncomfortable dropping my towel but if it saved me from getting a beating, I guess I had to suck it up. I bit my tongue as I dropped my towel, placing the clothes on the unmade bed that still had the scent of rape on it. Show stared at me as I dressed, a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye. I tried my best to zip up the jeans I was given, the pain getting worse in my groin with every move I made.

"You know, Kane..." He approached me, his huge hands finding their way to my hips, causing me to hiss in pain. Not good.

"You were really good last night...I may not let my friends have you afterall." I gulped, fear now settling in.

"F—Friends?" I questioned, my heart now beating hard against my chest.

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure they don't hurt you. You're going to provide my friends with some entertainment." He then grabbed me by my throat, slamming me against the wall, a muffled cry dying on my lips.

"And you better not screw it up." His giant hand was removed from my throat only to be placed on my groin, my eyes wanting to pop out of my head.

"Or I'll have to remind you why you belong to me and no one else. Got it?" I nodded my head, biting my lip to keep back the tears that were being forced back behind my two-toned eyes.

"Good. Now let's get moving. We don't want to upset our guests by being late. Oh, and just so I know you won't run away." He then revealed a collar from his bag. It contained a bolted lock on the back of the collar that required a special key to remove it. He smirked and curled his index finger at me, motioning me to come forward.

"Come here." I let out the air I was holding in and approached, turning around, my back facing him. He slipped the collar around my neck, a tear on the verge of slipping down my cheek. But I refused to let it slide. I couldn't let Show see how petrified I was. He'd take advantage of it. I was brought back to reality as Show attached a leash to the metal ring that hung off the front of the collar. He gave a sick smile, grabbing me roughly by my bruised and battered face, forcing his lips onto mine. My stomach was fixing to hurl.

"Let's go, baby. Be on your best behavior and I may just let you sleep tonight." As he turned back around, the tear slowly slid down my right cheek.

_"Where are you, big brother? I need you..."_


	5. Risking It All

**Kane's P.O.V.**

My eyes slowly opened and closed as I listened to the sound of the rain pouring outside. I wrapped my arms around my legs, trying to warm my nude shaking body. Show had left, leaving me in a room of nothing, chained to the floor so I wouldn't try to escape. The tears silently made their way down my cheeks as I stared at the water that pounded against the window pane. It had been a three days since I was captured and I was starting to have my doubts about anyone finding me. I know it's wrong to think like that but I couldn't help it. I was in the middle of nowhere, no other sign of life form for 100 miles, trapped with a man who could crush my bones with his foot. I took in a breath, my lungs trembling from the icy temperature in the room. Show had left the air conditioner on in the middle of December. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the cold window, glancing up to see the millions of nails that kept the window from being opened. I was about to fall asleep when the door busted open, my fragile body jumping as the door hit the back wall. Show walked in along with a couple of other guys, all wearing masks to hide their identities. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I went back to staring out the window.

"Gentlemen, this is my toy. He's very obedient. Never complains. He's a good boy." The mysterious men stared at me, some of them nodding their heads.

"What's the going rate on a toy this delicious?" I've learned to ignore comments like those.

"20." The man nodded, taking out his checkbook.

"40." One stated. Thus ensuing the battle for my body. It went on for a few minutes until Show finally smiled in satisfaction.

"$100,000 it is. Stand up, pet." I sighed to myself and slowly got to my feet, my knees wobbling due to my lack of exercise. Show approached me, releasing me from the confines of the floor, the chain that had become permanently attached to the collar, now in his possession.

"Kane, you will go with this nice gentlemen for the next two days. You will be returned to me for one day, then leave with another man for two days after that, and so on and so forth until I have required enough money to buy you." I glanced at him, my fist ready to punch him in his face.

"Buy me? You can't buy a human." Show got an angry look on his face as the gentlemen with the checkbook in his hand walked over to me, checking me out.

"Pets aren't allowed to talk unless they are asked to speak. I see I'm going to have to teach you some manners." He then groped me, almost making me drop to a knee. I was so sore, one little touch could send agony through my body. Suddenly, a cell phone began ringing. Show cleared his throat and removed his cell phone from his coat pocket.

"Excuse me, one moment." He stepped away from the group as the masked men all stared at me with perverted smirks on their faces.

"This is Show...Oh, hello Undertaker." My eyes shot towards Show, my heart racing. Show glanced at me, smirking mischievously.

"No, no I'm afraid I haven't seen Kane. Why?" Tears filled my eyes as Show approached me.

"He's missing? For how long?...Three days? Well, do you know who took him?" He was silent for a minute, too caught up in enjoying the fear and sadness that swam in my eyes.

"Oh, sorry I'm still here. Well, I assure you if—" I took my chance.

"MARK!" I was suddenly kneed in the gut, forcing me to my knees, blood being spilled from my mouth.

"Oh, that was just the television. No need to worry. Listen, if I see Kane, I'll give you a call, okay? Alright. Bye." He then hung up, bending down to grab me forcefully by the jaw.

"What did I tell you about opening that fat mouth of yours?" I glared coldly at him, then spit in his face. Show recoiled, wiping the saliva from his eye.

"You little—" He then struck me across the face, his foot slamming down on my head. I groaned, my eyes rolling around in my skull.

"M—Mark..." I coughed as red liquid dripped from the corner of my mouth, my vision becoming distorted and hazy.

"Just for that little outburst, all four of you boys may do what you want with him." I bit my lip, the tears slipping down my temples as I was flipped on my back, chained to the floor once again. Show laughed as the men undressed themselves.

"Have fun, guys. And Kane..." I turned to look at him, his figure nothing but a giant blur. A sick smirk appeared on his face.

"That's strike one. Two more strikes...and you can kiss your brother goodbye." He then left laughing as he disappeared, the man who bought me lowering himself on top of me.

"This won't hurt, princess...Much." I was struck in the head with a foreign object, rendering me unconscious and unresponsive as my body became, once again, the target of someone's sick and twisted desires.


	6. Captive Illusions

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I was jolted awoke as my cell phone began ringing on my bedside table. I sighed heavily, slowly sitting up, my body tired, muscles throbbing. My swollen sleep deprived eyes glanced at the caller I.D. Vince. I flipped the phone open and pressed it to my ear, taking in a raspy breath.

"It's me."

"Jesus, you sound like shit." I rubbed my tired eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, well, you would be too if you were up for three days straight. Why'd you call?"

"I wanted to tell you we got the DNA tests back from the lab. The blood they found in your locker room belonged to Kane." I ran my hand through my messy hair, sighing as I laid back down.

"Tell me something I don't know, Vince." The sound of papers rustling on the other end rang in my ears, lasting for a few seconds before Vince finally spoke again.

"You remember that cloth we picked up? Well, the substance that was on that cloth came back as—You'll never believe this—"

"Humor me, Vince." I sighed, now getting irritated.

"Chloroform...Mark, the cloth had The Big Show's fingerprints all over it." I sat straight up, my heart pounding in my chest. I was silent for a good 30 seconds.

"Kane's saliva was laced with traces of Chloroform..." I whispered, Vince quiet on the other end.

"We'll find him. I promise we'll catch this bastard." I hung up, dropping my phone onto the floor, my hair hiding my mixed emotions. Sadness, regret, rage, it was all forcing it's way to the surface. I took a deep breath as I lifted my head, glancing at my bedside table. A photo of Kane and I sat there, staring at me. We had our arms wrapped around each other, holding up tag team gold. I let my eyes close, placing my face in my hands. My body began to tremble as the tears I was holding back began to cascade down my cheeks. I placed my hand over my eyes, my teeth grinding together. My hand balled up into a fist as I collapsed on my bed, curling up in a ball, my heart feeling like it was breaking in two.

"Big brother..." My eyes flew open as I sat straight up. Kane was standing in the doorway, using the door to hold himself up. It was pouring outside, lightning flashing in the dark. Tears of shock filled my eyes as I stood up, Kane panting heavily. He was badly bruised, bleeding from several gashes ripped into his pale skin.

"I knew I'd find you..." He whispered, groaning as his knees buckled. I caught him before he fell, holding his head up, gazing over his damaged face.

"Christ, baby, I'm so sorry..." He chuckled, blood spilling from his mouth.

"Not as much as I'm gonna be." My eyes grew wide as Big Show appeared behind him, pointing a gun at me.

"You'll never find your brother, Undertaker. Just give up." He then pulled the trigger. I gasped, my eyes shooting open. I sat up, panting, sweat pouring down my face. I slowly looked around, glancing at the clock. 4 AM. I sighed heavily, placing my hand over my face, my heart racing. My cell phone then began to vibrate. I swallowed the lump in my throat and picked it up. A text message from a private caller. My eyes narrowed as I flipped it open, pressing "Open".

_"You do exactly as I say and your brother stays alive." _I clenched the piece of technology in my hand, the plastic stretching as my grip got tighter. I would handle this myself. No police, no FBI agents, no Vince. I pressed the reply button.

_"What do you want me to do?" _I was hesitant but pressed the send button. I sat the phone in front of me, waiting for a reply back. About two minutes later, new text message.

"_I want you to disappear. For good." _My heart skipped a beat as I felt my hands tremble. I closed my eyes, swallowing the hard lump in my throat before I pressed the reply button. My heart fell as I took a deep breath.

_"Fine. I'll be gone in two days." _With that, I closed my phone, biting my knuckles. I covered my face with my hand, tears staining my eyelashes, slowly slipping down my cheeks. My jaw clenched tightly, blood filling my mouth. My phone then started ringing. I looked down at my phone, trying to calm my shaking rage. It was a private, blocked number. I then noticed it was from the same phone that Big Show texted me from. I quickly grabbed it and opened it.

"Hello?"

"Undertaker, I've decided to be nice and give you one last conversation with your brother. But I'm warning you, you say anything to him about you leaving and I'll kill him." Something nasty churned in my stomach as I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Now let me talk to Kane." I had to keep a level head. I suddenly remembered my personal tracker. I dug it out of my bag as quietly as I could and hooked it up, the red light coming on to give the signal that it was recording the conversation. There was the sound of footsteps and a door opening and closing, before Show's voice came back.

"Wake up, sleepy head. You have someone who wants to talk to you." Something else was said but I couldn't make it out. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I heard labored breathing.

"Hel...Hello?" Tears began to stream down my cheeks without warning.

"Kane?" Kane sounded like he was half dead.

"Big...Big brother? Is that...you?" I wiped my face, panting.

"Yes. Yes, baby, it's me." His shaky breathing was raspy and slow. There was a moment of silence.

"Kane?"

"Who is this?" I was shocked.

"Who is—Kane, it's me. Mark. Your big brother."

"I don't have a big brother. Master said my brother is scum." Tears of hurt and heartache filled my eyes as my phone trembled against my ear.

"Kane, please...It's me. C'mon, baby. You have to snap out of it." There was another pause of silence before Kane took a breath.

"You are dead to me." The line then disconnected. The phone slipped from my hand, my heart feeling like it was being suffocated. I closed my eyes and fell over on my side, clutching my chest, the tears cascading down my face. This can't be happening...

**Kane's P.O.V.**

The hot tears flowed down my cheeks as I inhaled slowly, not wanting to say the next dreaded words that were to come out of my mouth. I looked up at Show who still had his .357 Magnum pointed at my temple.

"Say it." He mouthed. I swallowed hard and inhaled deeply.

"You are dead to me." I then hung up, not wanting to hear Mark's reaction. My eyes shut tightly as I gripped the phone in my closed fist. Show began laughing as he handed his gun off to one of his henchmen.

"Oh, this is perfect! You two are now separated and I can have all the fun I want with you." I looked up, rage written all over my face.

"Go to Hell!" I screamed, my heart feeling like it was being suffocated. Show smirked and walked over to me, planting his fist into my gut. I doubled over, coughing, saliva mixed with blood spilling onto the floor.

"You'll just never learn will you? Well, I guess I'll have to teach you another lesson." I swallowed as I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable as a tear rolled down my cheek.

_"Mark, I'm sorry. Forgive me..."_


	7. Broken Bounds

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes, my vision blurry and dark. I blinked, trying to clear the glossy film over my eyes. I heard my cell phone vibrate beside me as I tried to sit up. I flipped it open not even bothering to glance at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Mark, it's Vince. We got a location on Big Show."

"What's the point? Kane doesn't love me anymore." My voice was low and raspy, thick with sorrow. Vince was silent for a moment, probably in shock.

"What? Of course he does, Mark. He's your brother." I sighed, rubbing my aching eyes.

"Just go without me." Vince was quiet for a minute.

"Vince?"

"What the hell has happened to you?"

"What are you talking about?" I was starting to get a massive headache.

"The Undertaker will do anything for his brother. The Undertaker will fight a thousand foes to keep them away from Kane. The Undertaker will saw off his own arm if it meant saving his brother's life. The Undertaker...would be the first to find Big Show...and put him through Hell...just to lay his eyes on his baby brother one more time. And what does Mark do? Mopes around like a damn child and condemns his brother to a life of slavery to the Big Show. Do what you want to do. But we're going to find Kane. If you pull this stick out of your ass, you're welcome to join us. But I can see that you wouldn't since you're not man enough to save your own brother." The line then went dead. I sat on the bed, the phone against my ear, my eyes wide in shock. I took a moment to look at myself in the mirror. My hair was greasy and looked like a birds nest, my eyes were bloodshot, heavy with fatigue and sorrow. My beard was overgrown and turning grey, my skin drained of its color. I then turned to the photo on the side of my bed, my eyes filling up with tears.

_"Big brother?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm scared..."_

_"It's just a storm, Kane. Nothing to be scared of."_

_"The thunder scares me...Can I sleep with you?"_

_"Sure. I'll protect you from the bad storm, okay?"_

_"Okay. I love you, big brother."_

I was brought back to reality as thunder rumbled across the sky.

_"You're not man enough to save your own brother." _My expression changed as my hands balled up into fists.

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I bit my lip as I buried my head in my knees, my fragile body trembling in the small corner I had become accustomed to. Lightning cracked as my body jumped, thunder shaking the windows. I whimpered silently, my eyes shut as tightly as I could get them. I didn't hear the door open as I suddenly was shoved to the ground.

"Aww, what's the matter, Kane? Scared of a little thunderstorm?" I looked away as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"You're such a pussy. Just like your brother. If you want scary, I'll show you scary." I shut my eyes waiting for impact but it didn't come. I cracked open my eye, seeing Big Show staring at something in shock. I looked behind me to see...Mark? Mark shook his head, dropping Big Show's body guards who were a bloody mess on the floor.

"You know, Show, there's something I've been saying for around 20 years that nobody ever seems to understand. It's a simple concept, really. Do you want to remind me what that is?" Show was in shock, as was I. Mark shook his head again and stepped in the room, a lead pipe clenched in his right fist.

"If you screw with me, or my family...I'm gonna hurt you." I smiled as Show looked like he had seen a ghost.

"And Show, I'm gonna do a lot more than hurt you. I'm gonna kill you." Mark charged, bashing Show over the head with his lead pipe. As Mark was beating Show's head in, Vince came running in.

"Kane! Jesus, are you alright?" I shook my head as he looked around for something to cut me loose from the chains I was bound to.

"Bolt cutters." He nodded as he took off. I panted as I watched Mark and Show. Mark was shoved back as Show slowly got up, his head pouring blood.

"You've made your grave, Deadman!" Show lifted the pipe over his head as his gun fell out of his pocket. My eyes went wide as Mark shut his eyes. The pop from a gunshot sounded throughout the room, nobody moving. Show suddenly fell to the floor. I panted as the gun fell out of my hand, Vince running back in, this time with SWAT team members. I turned my gaze to Mark as he slowly got up, holding his ribcage, a cut over his right eye dripping blood down his face. My eyes filled with tears as he limped over, kneeling down in front of me. His hand found its way to my face as thunder rolled across the sky.

"I'll protect you from the bad storm. Just like I'll protect you from everything else..." Vince smiled as the tears began falling down my cheeks. Our eyes met as my bottom lip trembled. Mark smiled and placed his hand behind my head, laying my head on his shoulder. I clutched to him, my hands clenching his clothes between tightly closed fists, my body trembling. I felt a weight lift off my shoulders as Mark's arms wrapped around me.

"Shh...It's okay, baby, I got you...Nobody's gonna hurt you anymore, I promise..." I sobbed as Mark pulled me as closely as he could against him. It was then that I opened my eyes. They widened as I let out a quiet gasp. Mark saw my face and got a look on his face as he turned around, his left arm around me protectively, pulling out a .357 magnum out of his coat pocket. He pressed it against Big Show's head who was on all fours, his head drenched in blood.

"He's my little brother. He's my lover. He's my partner. He's my life. My everything. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you take him away from me, you piece of shit." He then pulled the trigger, not even a flinch coming from him. Mark dropped his gun, turning back to me.

"Show is the last person I'm gonna let hurt you, Kane. I'm sorry...for not being the brother you needed—"

"Stop it. You are the brother I need. You're the best brother anyone could ask for. I wouldn't trade the world for you." He smiled as we locked lips, tears streaming down both of our faces. We slowly broke, our foreheads resting against each other's.

"I love you, Mark." He cupped my face, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I love you too, little brother. More than words or time could describe." I grinned as he embraced me. Vince smiled and walked over, bending down.

"Let's get you out of here and back home where you belong."

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I glanced down at my sleeping little brother who was wrapped in a blanket, his head on my lap, my hand resting on his bald head. I leaned down, kissing his temple. He stirred a little, snuggling his head into my lap. I smiled and glanced back out the window as I watched us enter the city.

"We'll be there in about five minutes." Vince whispered to me as quietly as he could as to not to wake the sleeping monster that laid in my lap. I nodded and pulled up the cover over Kane's shoulder as I watched his eyelids move. He was dreaming. I petted his head soothingly, hoping he was dreaming a good dream. I knew this wasn't the end of this tragedy. No...this was only the beginning...


	8. Two Bodies One Soul

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing the sound of howling wind. I took a deep breath, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I blinked a few times, throwing back the covers and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I pulled my boxers up my thighs and walked over to the window. I took a peak outside to see a foot of snow in front of the window. I sighed heavily as the sound of the blizzard ripped through the hotel parking lot. I looked over to see Kane sleeping soundly in his bed. I smiled and walked over, placing my hand on his shoulder. He suddenly jumped, his eyes popping open. He grabbed me by the arm, pulling me on the bed, him now on top of me, his hand wrapped around my throat. I gasped for air, my face turning red.

"Kane, it's me...Relax..." He slowly let go, getting off me. I rubbed my throat, trying to get my breathing back to normal. Kane sat down on my bed, beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"S—Sorry...Still a little jumpy is all..." I sighed and sat beside him.

"It's okay." I went to lay my hand on top of his but he moved it. I met his eyes but he turned away, his expression fearful.

"Baby?" He cringed at the sound of my voice, making me stop. I felt my heart sink as he hung his head. There was a thick blanket of tension in the air as we sat in silence. I then wrapped my arm around Kane's shoulders and pulled him close. He tried to get away but my grip only grew tighter.

"Mark, please..." I put his ear against my chest.

"Do you hear that? That's the love I have for you...I need you to listen." He stopped struggling and slowly relaxed, focusing on my heartbeat. I then put my hand against his chest.

"You see? We beat as one, remember?" He looked up at me as I placed my hand on his cheek, capturing a falling tear with my thumb.

"The moment that our hearts stop beating in unison...is the day we go to our graves, do you understand me?" He nodded, his two-toned eyes filling with tears.

"Listen, we're snowed in so I'm sure the flight is going to be canceled. What do you say we spend some quality time together?" He was hesitant but nodded. I smiled, running my thumb across his temple.

"Give me a smile." He tried to smile but failed. I leaned in, pressing my lips against his. He then pushed me away almost instantly. He had a look of shock on his face as he grabbed my hand.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't...I..." I shook my head, bringing him close to me.

"It's okay, baby. I know you still think about what happened. I know it's going to take time. I won't do anything you don't want to do, okay?" He let out the breath he was holding and nodded once again.

"Thank you." I chuckled and lifted his head up.

"There's no need to thank me, bro." I was silent for a minute, staring into those beautiful blue pools of his.

"I love you." I saw him swallow past the lump in his throat as he wrapped his trembling arms around my back.

"I...I love you, too..." I smiled and kissed the top of his head. That always comforted him as a child and it seemed to do the trick as he melted in my arms.

"Do that again." He mumbled into my chest, tears now streaming down his cheeks. I smiled and kissed his head again, this time much more slowly.

"Again." I laughed and did it once more. He lifted his head, slowly leaning in. I could see he was shaking as he slid his tongue across his dry lips.

"Don't force yourself, baby." He shook his head as my hand slipped up to his neck, my fingertips grazing the back of his ear.

"I want to..." He pressed his lips against mine, slowly at first before putting more passion into it. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him in my lap. His hands got tangled up in my hair as he slowly ran the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip. I opened immediately, letting him do the work. I let my hands roam his body, remembering all the bruises and scars he suffered at the hands of the Big Show. It was then that I receive a whimper, making me stop immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now checking for injuries. He then cracked a smile for the first time in over a month.

"Nothing's wrong. I..." I waited patiently, my fingers running up and down his spine as our foreheads rested against one another's.

"It's okay, baby. Take your time." He let out a breath as his hand traveled down my chest to my boxers. My eyes flickered up to his. I saw a sense of need that I've never seen before.

"I want you...to take me back..." I was confused by his request as his hand slipped into my boxers, making me let out a hard breath as he wrapped his hand around me.

"Please...big brother..." His cheeks were now burning as I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, baby. I'll let you do the work, okay?" He nodded as I laid down on my back. I opened my arms, a warm smile on my face. Tears filled his eyes as he crawled on top of me. We spent a few minutes just caressing one another, our hands touching every inch of skin we could get to. I glanced up at him as I tried to look for any sign of discomfort or fear.

"You okay, darlin'?" He slowly nodded, letting his eyes close.

"Is it okay if I take off my boxers?" He nodded again and sat beside me. I was fixing to lower the piece of clothing but Kane's hand stopped me.

"I...I wanna do it." I smiled and patted him softly on his head.

"Okay." He slowly slid them down my thighs, revealing my erection. I saw Kane's face blush bright red which only made me smile. Kane then shivered, goosebumps covering his body. I chuckled as I held out my arms. He smiled slowly as he snuggled up against me. I pulled up the covers over our bodies, my body warming him up. It was then that I felt Kane's erection rub against my thigh. He was blushing madly and trembling.

"Bro?" I lifted up his chin with my thumb, seeing tears in his eyes.

"Mark...I need you..." That smile just wouldn't leave my face as I leaned down, pressing my lips against his. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my neck. He let out a little moan as I nibbled on his ear and trailed down his neck. I gently laid him on his back, being careful of his still healing wounds. It was then that my cell phone began ringing, the song _"I Swear" _by All 4 One ringing out. Kane's eyes filled with tears.

"You still have our song..." I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do. I love you." He then wrapped his arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly.

"Sing it to me?" I chuckled and kissed his ear and began singing along with the words as my hands roamed his body, slowly reaching down to his boxers. My eyes cut up to his as I saw him nod, his hands tangling in my hair. I reached in his boxers, slowly wrapping my hand around him. I pumped him slowly, careful not to hurt him. He sighed heavily, his eyes fluttering closed. I smiled and kept singing as my other hand caressed his torso. His hands gripped my shoulders as beads of sweat began forming on his brow. I kissed his forehead, my singing now stopping. Kane didn't seem to notice as he let out little moans of pleasure. He swelled in my hand which only made me even that much more aroused. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, a rather loud moan escaping past his lips. I smiled as my pace got quicker, only earning more frequent moans.

"Mark..." I chuckled at his cuteness as I kissed the top of his head.

"Tell me what you want, baby. Don't force yourself." He swallowed as he laid on his back, his hands going behind his knees. I smiled at the scene before me as his face blushed crimson.

"Please...I need you inside me...Big brother..." I let out a full grin as I slowly kissed up his stomach and chest. I looked deep into his eyes as I rested my forehead against his, our hands lacing together as I pressed into him. He let out a deep moan as I began shaking. It had been over a month since we were last together like this. Needless to say he had me wanting to release right then and there. I watched as Kane bit his lip, tears wetting his eyelashes. I leaned down, kissing his forehead, my hand stroking his head. He opened his eyes, his body trembling.

"You can move now."

"You sure?" He gave a small smile and wrapped his arms around my neck, his hot breath on the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Yes. Please fuck me, big brother." I smiled. That's what the little brother I knew and loved. I looked deep into his eyes before capturing his lips in a deep kiss before starting to slowly move, ever so gently so I wouldn't hurt my tender boy.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, baby. You know I don't mean it intentionally." He panted, his nails digging into my shoulders.

"I know, big brother. It's okay. I trust you." I gave him another smile and proceeded to make both us very happy. After a while, we laid against each other, tangled up in the sheets. His head was on my chest as my hand caressed his bald head. I watched him sleep, that smile still on his face. I smiled and kissed his head, a tear wetting my eyelashes.

_"You'll never know how much you truly mean to me, little brother. All I need is you to survive. You're my everything and as long as you are by my side, I'll never shed another tear again."_

God was I forever wrong...


	9. Time Of Treachery

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I yawned as my feet shuffled across the plush hotel carpet into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower, sighing contently as the hot water beat down on my aching body. I rested my forehead against the cold tiled wall, opening my eyes, staring at the water that receded down the drain. A tear fell from my eyes as I sunk into the tub, wrapping my arms around my knees.

_"I'm sorry, big brother...Forgive me..."_

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I inhaled deeply as my emerald green eyes fluttered open. My vision cleared as I sat up, looking around. I then noticed the clock. 5:30. I had to be at the arena by 6. I quickly jumped out of bed, slipping my pants on, fumbling with my belt.

"Kane, hurry up! We gotta go!" I stopped as I looked around to find Kane nowhere in sight.

"Kane?" No answer. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Kane, you in there?" I turned the doorknob to find it open. I poked my head in and found nothing. I took one more glance around the room before placing my hands on my hips.

"Maybe he left without me..." I muttered out loud as I walked over, picking up my cell phone. I flipped it open and dialed Vince's number.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"This is Vince."

"Vince, it's Mark. Have you seen Kane?"

"No. I thought he was with you."

"Oh, Jesus, here we go again..." I hung up and quickly finished getting dressed. I snatched my hotel room key off the bedside table and rushed out. I stopped outside my hotel room as I saw one of the tour buses parked out front.

_"That's odd...Shouldn't they be at the arena?"_

I then saw the door open and Edge step out. He adjusted his pants and ran a hand through his hair. He looked to be panting heavily, glistening beads of sweat adorning his forehead. My eyes widened as I saw Kane step out. He had no shirt on and was buckling his pants. Did they...was he...

"No..." Edge turned to Kane and smirked at him. I could barely make out what he said but I was certain I heard the phrase "Thanks for a good time." I felt my hands ball up into tight fists as I saw Edge plant his lips on Kane's, his arms wrapping around his waist. It wasn't possible...Kane...cheat on me...

"Kane..." My voice barely cracked a sound as tears began streaming down my cheeks. I then saw Kane turn his attention towards me. He looked emotionless as he slipped his arm around Edge's shoulders.

"What's up, Deadman?" Edged called out, that sly grin on his face. My body then started moving on its own. Before I knew it, I was running towards them. I pulled back my arm and landed a punch in Kane's face. Kane stumbled back, his back slamming against the van's door. Edge tried to help him, shooting me a shocked glance.

"What the hell is gotten into you?" Edge cried out, helping Kane stand back up. I grabbed Kane by his shoulders and slammed him back up against the van, my teeth clenched tightly together, our noses touching.

"How could you do this to me? You said you loved me!" Kane just stared back, his two-toned blue eyes bearing no emotion.

"Well you thought wrong, Deadman. I'm leaving you. You want to get back at me? Hunt me down. Fight me. Beat me to a pulp the moment you see me. Then kill me." I was shoved off and I was left to watch Kane and Edge get on the bus and leave. I fell to me knees, letting out a scream of mixed emotions and punched the concrete below until my knuckles bled.

That was 10 years ago...


	10. Mile High Tension

**Mark's P.O.V.**

There was no emotion behind my eyes as a thick foggy film glazed over my emerald green pools. I barely spoke anymore, always keeping to myself and caring for no one else besides myself. I could no longer feel my heart beat. It was dead, just like my soul. And this how I shall remain until the day I find him. The one who caused me to be this way. The one who crushed my entire being under his boot with a sick smile on his face. I'll kill him. I'll make sure he fully understands what he did to me.

"Five minutes, Undertaker." My eyes looked up to see an official standing in my doorway. My gaze returned back to the floor, giving the referee his cue to leave. He disappeared as I listening to nothing but my labored breathing. I then heard heavy soled footsteps approach me. I stared down patent black ring boots. My eyes narrowed. I knew those boots. My eyes slowly lifted up, catching the staring glance of my little brother. He looked the same as he did 10 years ago. My eyes slowly widened as I felt my body begin to tremble, rage boiling up inside me.

"Hello, big brother." His voice was voided of emotion as I slowly rose to my feet, my long dark hair hiding the feral look now swimming in my eyes. I suddenly grabbed him, slamming him against the wall as hard as I could.

"Why...why...why did you come back? Why couldn't you stay out of my life?" I was now on the verge of completely losing my mind.

"Why did you have to do what you did?" I was trembling, my hands tightly around his neck. I looked up through tear-filled angry eyes to see him just staring back at me. He smirked and kneed me in the stomach, causing me to let go and stumbled back, bringing me down to a knee.

"I told you, big brother. The next time you saw me, you are to kill me. I suggest you do it before I kill you." A growl escaped my throat as I got up to a vertical base.

"Then let me not disappoint you!" I charged, ramming us through the locker room door. I landed punch after punch in his face, tears falling from my eyes. He just laid there and took it.

"Why won't you fight back?" I screamed, watching his face wince in pain with every punch I threw in his face. He suddenly brought his head up to mine, slamming his forehead into mine. I gave a yell, holding my head as I fell backwards. He now hovered above him, all of his weight crushing me against the floor. He then revealed a knife and pressed it against my throat.

"You'll understand in due time, big brother." He then handed the knife to me.

"Now...do it. Do what you've been wanting to do for the past 10 years. Kill me. Do it." The knife trembled in my hands as my angry expression softened, tears filling my eyes.

"I..." I stared into those two-toned baby blues of my younger brother and saw nothing but regret in them.

"I can't..."

"Stop right there!" We both looked to see security guards surrounding us. They pulled Kane off of me, restraining him. I felt arms help me up and the knife fall from my hand, metal clanking against the cement floor.

"Get them out of here! Now!" I was forced to walk towards the exit, looking over my shoulder to see Edge running up to Kane, placing his hand on his cheek, a worried expression playing his features. Kane's arms slipped around Edge's waist as he tore his gaze from mine, looking down at Edge and placing a kiss on his lips. My teeth clenched tightly together as my eyes shut tightly, turning my head back away from them. Kane and Edge secretly watched as the security officers hauled me out of the building to a waiting cop car. I was placed in the cop car, my wrists bearing handcuffs. I stared out the window as Kane and Edge stood outside with the chief of police and Mr. McMahon. As the car pulled out, I caught a glimpse of Kane giving me an evil smirk. I shut my eyes tightly as a tear dripped from my chin.

_"I'll kill you...I swear on our parents graves, I'll kill you..."_

"Open cell number 6." A buzzer sounded as I was walked to my new home for the next couple of nights to "cool off". I was released from the metal cuffs and given an orange jumpsuit to change into. I sighed heavily and rested against the wall, my hand being placed over my eyes. From the top bunk, jumped down my new cell mate. He was a little bit shorter than me, had olive colored skin, bright sky blue eyes, and shaggy black hair that hung down in his face almost touching his shoulders. He stared at me for a minute before sticking out his hand.

"I'm Trevor. Nice to meet you." I removed my hand from my eyes, now staring down the man I was forced to share a cell with. I slapped it away, turning my attention to the floor.

"I'm not here to make friends." He then smiled.

"Then the least you could do is make allies. It's rough here. You don't want to get into a fight and not have any backup." I growled, not getting annoyed with this new man called Trevor.

"I don't need help. I can fight on my own." He put his hands up in defense.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. You're The Undertaker." My eyes shot up to his.

"That's right. I know who you are. We all do. Which is why you'll be easy picking for all the tough guys here. And just a little heads up, they don't play around. They'll kill you the second they can get their hands on you." I pushed past him and sat down on the bottom cot, my arms resting on my knees.

"Maybe it's better if they do." He joined my side, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, now. Don't talk like that. It can't be _that _bad, can it?" I looked over at him, my heart slowly pounding in my chest, tormenting me.

"My own flesh and blood betrayed me to go cheat on me with someone I thought was my friend then suddenly shows up out of the blue 10 years later." Trevor looked a bit taken a back as he nodded.

"I see. I'm sorry, friend. Maybe I can help you sort things out. What are your charges?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Assault and battery with intent to kill." He grimaced and put his hand on my leg, patting it.

"Then it looks like you'll be here for a while. C'mon. What'd ya say? Friends?" I turned to him to see him smiling. I haven't trusted anyone but myself in the last 10 years, always being cautious of who I aligned myself with. But Trevor seemed like a decent guy. I shook his hand and cracked a small smile for the first time since my brother's betrayal.

"Friends."


	11. The Mend and The Broken

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I dried my dripping wet dark locks with my towel as I headed out of the community shower and back to my cell. It wasn't uncommon for me to shower with a bunch of other men. But this time the stakes are higher. Why? Because you've got the watchful eyes of the security guards armed with sniper rifles watching from above and the eyes of the other inmates making sure you didn't do something stupid like drop the soap. Thankfully I was one of the largest men in the group, making me an intimidating presence that scared some of the other convicts. My cell door was open as I wiped my shoulders down with my towel, the steam from the showers filling up the corridors. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw some of the dangerous convicts staring me down. They were known for getting into huge fights that lead to a lot of bloodshed. I shook it off and walked back into my cell, collapsing down on my cot. I closed my eyes, placing my hands behind my head.

"You." I mentally cursed as I sat up, looking to see those three men now at my cell door.

"What?" I asked back, now standing up, my eyes now level with the three convicted murderers.

"We just wanna talk. What did you do to wind up in here? You're rich and famous. You should be able to get bail easily." I bit the inside of my lip as I leaned against the bunk bed frame.

"I was brought here to cool off for a little while." The three men share a glance between one another, giving me a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Is that so? What did you do to earn this cooling off period?" My eyes narrowed as I inhaled deeply.

"I assaulted my brother." The leader's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh? Is he younger or older than you?" My heart was pounding as I ran my tongue across my lips.

"He's my little brother." The leader then smirked, a smirk that reminded me of Big Show, which only made me want to kill him even more.

"Your brother swing that way?" He asked, suggesting to his two friends that stood beside him who had the same sick smirk on their faces.

"Why is that any of your business?" The leader's smirk fell as he straightened up.

"Because I wanna know. Now is your brother a faggot or not?" I felt my stomach churn at the f word but kept my composure.

"No. He's not."

"What about you?" I was hesitant but stood my ground.

"No, of course not." The leader let out a laugh.

"Something funny?" I question, my hands being placed on my hips.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all." He then walked away, his friends following close behind. Trevor walked on the scene, watching the tough guys walk away.

"I'm guessing they weren't here talking to you about the weather." He said sarcastically as he entered the cell and jumped up on his bunk.

"Not particularly, no." He leaned over, looking down at me.

"So what did he want?" I stared out the barred cell door, my mind lost in thought.

"Nothing...No, it was nothing..."

_"It will all become clear to you in time, big brother." _I got a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Trevor looking concerned.

"You okay?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"No. I don't know what to do. I mean, my brother betrayed me. My own flesh and blood." He nodded understanding, sitting down beside me. All the convicts finally returned to their cells.

"Lights out!" The lights turned out, the only light in the cell was that coming from the small window at the top of the back wall that not even a small child could fit through.

"Hey..." I glanced at him, tears glistening in my eyes. His hand then moved to the side of my neck, his hot breath on my face.

"Your brother left you of his own free will. He obviously didn't love you as much as he said he did." I could feel my heart break more and more with every truth that came out of his mouth. I didn't want to believe it but I had to face the cold, hard truth.

"Your brother is gone from your life. It's time you move on and find someone new." My hand slipped behind his head as our lips were mere centimeters apart.

"I think I already have."

**Kane's P.O.V.**

Another sleepless night as I sat on the edge of the hotel bed, the T.V. playing softly in the background. The door opened and closed as Edge walked over.

"Hey, I got us some dinner if you're hungry." I shook my head and waved it away from my face.

"No thanks." I muttered, sadness in my voice. Edge frowned and sat beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I covered my eyes with my hand as my bottom lip began to quiver.

"God, I hate this." Edge ran his hand up and down my spine trying his best to comfort me.

"I know you do. I hate it too." I clenched my fist tightly, my palm becoming wet with blood.

"I don't wanna do this..." Edge wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me close as I let my emotions go. Tears swam in Edge's eyes as he looked up at the ceiling as if he were looking up into the sky.

"Let's just hope that your brother can one day forgive you for this little indiscretion."

**_Author's Note: Everything will make sense very soon so bear with me. =)_**


	12. Just A Fairytale

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of a buzzer going off. I jerked awake, Trevor jumping down from his top bunk. We saw security guards running by, all the inmates shouting and raising Hell. Trevor and I exchanged a glance. Trevor then looked and swallowed hard. I turned my head to see the three inmates from yesterday. The leader had a lead pipe in his hand.

"How about we really turn you into a Deadman? Sounds like a plan to me." Trevor stepped in front of me, his arms out to the side.

"You're not gonna lay a finger on him." The leader raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh, really? And who's gonna stop me?" He snapped his fingers as his two buddies grabbed Trevor and slammed him against the metal bars, knocking him unconscious. I growled as I saw blood collecting in a pool underneath his head.

"Come now, Deadman. He can't mean that much to you. You guys just met, like what, a week ago? Pathetic. I knew you were a faggot. And you know what? I bet that pretty blond haired guy your little bitch is with, I bet he's fucking his brains out right now, having your brother call out his name and not yours. Nothing but scarred little mutant freaks." The cell door suddenly opened and I took my chance to tackle him. I landed every punch as hard as I could. I beat him till he cried uncle, guards pulling me off him.

"He provoked him!" Trevor shouted, now coming to his senses.

"We understand that son. It's okay. Mr. Undertaker, you're being bailed out. Follow us." I turned to Trevor, a worried look swimming in Trevor's eyes.

"I'm only leaving if Trevor leaves too." The guards looked at one another and then back at the two of us.

"We won't tell if you won't." Trevor smiled and ran over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck, kissing my cheek.

"Let's go home." I whispered, Trevor's face now brightening up.

"Home?" I nodded only to earn a kiss in response. We followed the guards as quickly and as quietly as we could without being seen.

**Kane's P.O.V.**

I felt my body being shaked rapidly. I jolted awake, sitting up.

"What? What's going on?" I ask, half asleep, my eyes still closed.

"Check this out, man." Edge turned on the T.V., the news channel popping up.

"Our top story this morning: The Undertaker, a WWE wrestler, has been released from the Houston County Jail on a $10,000 bond and will go to trial for his assault charge against his brother, Kane, next Friday." Edge muted the T.V. as he turned to me, a worried look on his face.

"Kane, what about—"

"Shut up. Just let me think." I took a moment to collect myself.

"Okay. Here's how we're gonna do it. We're gonna go find Mark and do what we gotta do." Edge sat down beside me, fear setting in.

"But what if they come sooner than what they promised?" I shook my head, my heart beat racing.

"They won't. Not if they want what their after. If their smart, then they'll stick to the deal. We've got six hours. Let's go." Edge nodded and rushed to get dressed, bolting out the door, half dressed.

**Mark's P.O.V.**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to see an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled and slowly slipped out of bed, slipping my boxers up my thighs, pulling a shirt over my head. I opened up the blinds and scuffled down to the kitchen. I stopped cold when I saw Kane and Edge standing there.

"Kane..." I saw a look on Kane's face I had never seen before. A mixture of regret, sorrow, fear, and nervousness all melted into one expression that I think even confused him.

"Mark..." Edge stepped forward, his hands in his pockets. I took a step back.

"What do you want?" Edge was fixing to open his mouth but the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs rang out.

"Baby, what's going on?" Trevor walked downstairs, stopping to see the scene before him.

"Who the hell are you?" Trevor questioned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"We'd like to know the same thing." Edge replied back, glancing at Kane who looked like he had been stuck with a knife in his heart. I stared at my little brother, curiously. Something was up.

"I'm Trevor, Mark's lover." Kane then turned around and threw the coffee maker across the kitchen, causing it to shatter against the wall and fall to the ground in a million pieces.

"Whoa, Kane, slow down, big guy!" Edge protested, holding him back.

"IS THIS THE THANKS I GET?" I was shocked by Kane's outburst as he turned to me, anger written on his face, tears threatening to spill over.

"THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR TRYING TO SAVE YOUR ASS? I COME HOME ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE REPLACED ME?"

"Kane, no one can replace you." Trevor looked at me as Kane ran a hand over his head, panting heavily.

"Sure looks like it to me!" He took a moment to gather himself.

"Did you two do it?" Trevor and I exchanged a glance.

"What do—"

"DID YOU TWO FUCK?" Trevor stood his ground.

"Yes. Why is it any of your business? Last I heard you betrayed Mark, crushed his heart. I was just there to pick up the pieces." Kane slowly lifted his head up, rage in his eyes. I felt my stomach churn as I stood in front of Trevor.

"Kane, please—" Kane's eyes suddenly went wide as Trevor pulled out a knife from his pants pocket.

"MARK, LOOK OUT!" Edge shoved me out of the way, getting the blade embedded in his shoulder. Edge let out a cry of agony as Kane tackled Trevor. I quickly got up and pulled Kane off him.

"Stop it, Kane!"

"Get off me, Mark!" I slammed him against a wall, rattling the windows.

"Back off! You're hurting him!"

"So what? He was gonna stab you!"

"No he wasn't!" I was suddenly pinned against the wall, rage boiling in Kane's baby blues.

"Don't you fucking get it? Trevor has been in cahoots with them all along!"

"What are you talking about? Who?" Trevor stood up, wiping away blood from his mouth. Kane slowly let go, turning around.

"Tell 'em, Kane. Tell him all about the little plan. Tell him the real reason why you stabbed him in the back." Kane hung his head, panting hard through his cheeks. I slowly turned to Kane, watching his every move.

"Kane...what is he talking about? What plan? What is all this?" Kane swallowed hard as he looked up, glistening tears now filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mark, I..." He tried to keep his composure as his breathing increased, on the verge of having an emotional breakdown.

"Kane, what is he talking about?"

"I'm talking about the plan that your brother used to save your ass." I turned my head over my shoulder to stare at Trevor.

"You see, I work with a little underground source called the HFK or Hire For Kill. A bounty was put on your head, set for $5,000,000. Kane here thought if he could make it _look_ like you were dead, the dealer would give him the money. But you see, he called us first. He said if we killed you, he would pay double the amount he was offering. Kane thought it would be harder for us to find you if you were separated. And he was right. Took us 10 years of searching." My widened eyes were full of tears. My body began to tremble as I turned back to my little brother who stood there, sorrow in his two-toned eyes.

"He cried so hard and for so long after he left you standing there a broken mess in that parking lot." I approached my brother, the tears now escaping down my cheeks like waterfalls.

"Kane..." I brought my hands up, cupping his face with my hands. Kane looked up, his eyes red and full of fresh tears that now stained his face.

"I'm sorry, Mark...I had to lie to you...to keep you safe...Forgive me..." Kane grabbed onto me for dear life, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling sadness wash over me.

"God, I'm so sorry, little brother..." I felt him tremble in my arms as I placed my lips against his head.

"This reunion is touching but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut it short." I turned around, my back to Kane, my arms out.

"Don't you fucking touch him. You touch him and you'll be dead before you hit the ground, you understand me?" Trevor smiled as he pulled out a pistol.

"Oh, come now, Marky. I thought we were in love."

"Bullshit. You used me. You used Kane. You used us all to get money. You sick fuck." Trevor began laughing. My eyes glanced to Edge who held his shoulder, down on his knees. He glanced at me then back at Trevor who cocked and pointed his gun to my head.

"That's where you're wrong, Deadman. Say goodbye to everything." I swallowed and closed my eyes only to hear a gunshot hit the roof. I quickly looked up only to push Kane to the ground and shield him with my body from the falling brick and broken wood that came raining down on top of us. Edge wrestled with Trevor for the gun, finally smashed it out his hand. He quickly stood up, the gun down in Trevor's face. I groaned as I slowly rolled off of my little brother.

"Mark!" Kane called out, his voice echoing in my head.

"Is he okay?" Edge called out, looking back briefly towards us, the gun in his hand still firmly attached to his hand.

"I'm fine." I muttered out, slowly sitting up, holding my head.

"I'm gonna kill you and take that money!" Trevor screamed, blood spurting out of his mouth. I was helped to my feet as we stared at Trevor who writhed on the ground in pain.

"Kane...you might wanna tell Mark the whole truth..." Trevor managed to choke out, blood gurgling in his throat as Edge placed his foot on his ribs to keep him from moving. I turned to Kane, panting heavily. Kane had a hurt expression on his face and I knew it couldn't be good news. I cupped Kane's face only to have him turn away, tears in his eyes.

"C'mon, bro, what is it? You can tell me. Please." He shut his eyes tightly as the tears made their way down his face. He the punched the wall and slowly turned his head to me.

"Tell him before I say it for you!"

"You keep your mouth shut!" Edge shouted, smacking his foot into Trevor's mouth. Kane had trouble forming words as he tried to speak and nothing came out.

"I...I wanted us to be happy...and away from the public eye forever...so...I was the one...who put the bounty on your head..." My heart felt like it was being stabbed with a knife. Kane's eyes darted towards mine as he reached out to me. Out of instinct, I smacked his hand away.

"Mark, please..."

"Why would you...want to have me killed?" Kane fell to his knees, his body wracked with tremors.

"I thought...if I put this bounty on your head...I could make your death look like an accident and not really have you killed...then we could run off together...forever..." I shook my head, taking a few steps back. Kane lifted his head, hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, God, brother, forgive me..." I punched the wall and panted, sinking to my knees, holding my head.

"You see, Marky? Your brother isn't as innocent as you think. He was the one who wanted you killed in the first place." I inhaled a breath but was cut off as the door was busted down, Vince walking in with a SWAT team behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vince saw the scene and his eyes widened. Kane crawled over to me, his hands slipping onto my face.

"Mark, you know I love you...It's why I had to do what I had to do...to protect us...to protect our family..." I lifted my head up, looking into his eyes. I was fixing to say something but was interrupted as the windows suddenly imploded and men cloaked in black came rushing in. One man who donned an eye patch and a huge scar across his right cheek walked over, pushed Edge out of the way, and helped Trevor to his feet.

"Good work, Trevor. Without you, this day wouldn't be possible."

"And just who in the hell are you?" Vince boasted, now stepping in front of the SWAT team.

"I'm Henry, leader of the HFK team. I'm the one who is going to kill you, Undertaker." I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to not show the fear that swam behind my green eyes.

"Sit back and watch the big boys play." Henry said, approaching me. Kane tried to get in front of me but I forced him back. He then turned his attention to Kane, smirking.

"I never believe the stories but damn, you are one ugly piece of shit." I glared coldly as I got in his face.

"If you have something to say to me, you say it to my face, not his." He let out a chuckle and turned to his right hand man, grabbing his gun.

"I was hoping that today this pretty thing was gonna go home covered in someone's blood but, you see, the thing about these bounties is..." He then fired the gun into Kane's stomach.

"NO!" I was held back by Henry's henchmen as Kane fell to the ground, screaming. SWAT members now turned their attention to Henry but found themselves outnumbered by the growing number of HFK members.

"They never go as planned." I sunk to my knees, tears now flowing down my cheeks. Henry stepped in front of me, crouching down.

"There is a lot that you don't understand, Undertaker. And I promise you, very soon, you will understand." He was about to deliver a blow to my head before Kane's voice rang out.

"Hey! Asshole!" Henry stopped, turning his head over his shoulder to where Kane laid on the ground, blood filling his mouth.

"Why don't you tell Trevor about what really is going on?" Trevor looked at Henry.

"Okay, fine. Won't seem to do that much of a difference so I don't see the harm in telling." Henry stood up, walking over to Trevor.

"What is he talking about, Henry?"

"Poor, poor, Trevor. There are things that have been kept a secret from you. Let me explain: You see, I'm the one that's going to kill The Undertaker and collect the 5 million. You, my friend, were just a pawn in a game of Chess. I played you like the fool that you are. I never was going to split the money with you. I...actually was going to kill you after this whole ordeal is over with. But I've decided to change my mind. I've developed a heart, so to speak. And now," He stood up, turning his eyes back towards me.

"I'm going to make sure you never see the light of day again." He was then tackled by Trevor who tried his best to bash his head in. I saw my opportunity and nailed the HFK member who had a gun to my head in his crotch.

"Mark, get down!" Vince called as I hit the floor. SWAT team opened fire and dismantled the HFK fleet. I crawled over to my baby brother who laid on the floor, riving in pain. He panted as his eyes drooped slowly.

"Big brother..." Tears filled my eyes as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm so sorry...I never wanted any of this to happen...I just wanted us to be happy and for us to live together in peace..." I sniffled, trying to hold my emotions back.

"I know, baby, I know."

"They...said if I didn't try to have you killed...they'd hurt our son..." My heart skipped a beat as I lost my words.

"Our son?" I choked out. Kane cracked a smile and nodded.

"I-It's one of the reasons I ran. To make sure the HFK didn't find him." I shook my head, confused.

"I found out I was pregnant not long after I left with Edge. Edge's place was a safe house. I was able to go through my pregnancy unnoticed. I...wanted to surprise you when this was all over but...this isn't going the way I planned it..." We then noticed Henry with a knife to Trevor's throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't spill your insides onto the floor." Trevor choked as the blade was pressed harder against his jugular vein, cutting him slightly.

"Piss off, nutsucker." Henry slashed Trevor's throat open, my hiding my brother's eyes from the scene. Trevor gargled up blood before hitting the ground with a heavy thud.

"Now. One down, one to go." Henry pointed the gun towards me as my eyes widened. He fired, both Kane and I's eyes shutting. There was a thud against hardwood floor as we opened our eyes. My heart hit my stomach as a pool of blood surrounded Edge's body. Kane quickly crawled over to him, putting pressure on the gaping wound in his chest.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, you're gonna be okay. It's okay. Shh, shh, shh, shh." I began shaking as I turned my attention to Henry. My eyes saw red as I stood up and walking up to Henry, our noses touching.

"You wanna shoot me? Shoot me." Kane's head snapped towards me as Henry smirked.

"Mark, NO!"

"As you wish." I closed my eyes, waiting the impact.

"TAKER!" My eyes popped open as Henry turned around. Vince grabbed me and pulled me out of harm's way. Kane shielded Edge's body as Vince turned to the SWAT team.

"Kill the son of a bitch, damn it!" They opened fired, firing several rounds in Henry's body. They finally ceased fire and Henry's limp body hit the floor, blood pouring from all his wounds, staining the hardwood floor. My head snapped over to the door as I saw Hunter and Shawn stood in the doorway. They slowly moved out of the way, revealing a small boy. My eyes filled with tears as they walked in, Shawn joining Kane's side. Hunter slowly bent down beside me, reaching out for Logan's hand.

"Come say hi to your daddy, Logan." Shawn and Kane joined my side, Kane's arm slipping around my shoulders, tears of joy in his eyes. Logan's eyes filled with tears.

"Daddy?" I bit back a sob as I nodded and held out my arms. Logan came running, crashing against me. I held him close, almost in a death grip.

"He looks like you." Hunter said with a smile as he rubbed Logan's back for comfort. Hunter then turned back to Edge. He stared at him for a minute before turning back with sad eyes.

"Let's get Edge out of here." We all nodded as an ambulance pulled up outside. Kane leaned his head against me, his hand protectively covering his wound.

"I love you, Mark." I smiled and leaned down, kissing him fully.

" I love you too, little brother. More than words can imagine." He glanced at Logan who still had his arms wrapped around my neck, wiping his tears away. Kane smiled.

"Now we're truly a family again." I let out a chuckle as Logan clapped his hands. Kane and I locked lips once again, Vince smiling at the scene.

**One Week Later**

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate and commemorate the life..." The words drowned out as I stared at the coffin that was being lowered into the ground, my son and Kane at my side. Everyone had sad or tearful expressions, especially Kane. The man basically saved our lives and we never got to thank him.

"Is there anyone who would like to say a few words?" I stepped forward, giving Logan a kiss on his head before Kane's hand wrapped in mine, our heads hung in grief.

"Edge...did a lot of good and a lot of bad things in his life. But the one deed that will not go unnoticed, is when he gave my family a second chance. He gave Kane a place to be safe and have our son. He helped us go stronger in ways that words cannot describe. He sacrificed himself in order for us to be free. He loved the business and I know he loved his friends and family." I glanced up to see Chris Jericho biting on his knuckles to keep back the sobs. It was his lover we were burying after all. I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as fresh tears filled my eyes.

"Edge was not only a good person. But a good co-worker, a good friend, a good brother, uncle, god-father," I glanced at Logan then at Chris.

"And a good partner." Chris nodded, his blood-shot eyes filled with wet tears.

"He may be gone with us in body, but he will never be gone from us in spirit. Edge's memory will live on in our hearts , minds, and souls for the rest of eternity." I stepped back, Kane rubbing my arm.

"That was beautiful, bro." He whispered, kissing my cheek and laying his head on my shoulder. I wiped the tears on the back of my hand away and embraced my little brother. As they said the final prayer, a breeze blew by, tickling my cheek. I looked to see a spirit standing by an oak tree. It was Edge. He smiled and waved. I smiled back despite the massive waterworks flowing down my cheeks. I mouthed 'Thank you' to him, only to receive another smile and an 'I love you' from him. Kane put his hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie?" I turned back around to see Logan almost fast asleep on Kane's shoulder.

"C'mon, baby. Let's go home." I nodded and turned back to see Edge's ghost was gone. I smiled and wrapped my arm around Kane's shoulders as we walked back to Vince's limo.

**Five Years Later**

"C'mon sport, time for bed." I picked up Logan and headed up the stairs and into his room. I laid him down and pulled the covers up over him.

"Bedtime story?" I smiled as his two-toned colored eyes gleamed brightly from the nightlight that sat on his bedside table.

"Okay. What do you wanna hear?"

"How Daddy saved you from the mean bad guys." I chuckled as I tucked him in, footsteps coming down the hall.

"I thought Papa already told you that story." Kane chimed in, carrying our little 7-year-old daughter Lynn over to her bed.

"But I wanna hear it again. I love that story." I chuckled and patted his small stomach, making hm giggle.

"Okay, I'll tell you it. But you have to promise to be quite so your baby sister can go to sleep, okay?" He did the motion like he was zipping his lips and smiled. Kane covered her with her blanket.

"Night sweetie. We love you." She closed her eyes as Kane placed a small kiss on her forehead. He soon joined my side, our hands wrapping in one another's.

"Once upon a time, your Daddy and I..." Logan was asleep within ten minutes. Kane and I quietly stepped out of the room and into our bedroom, stripping of our clothes.

"Do you think it's bad that we lie to them like that? About the truth, I mean?" I shook my head as I pulled my shirt off and turned down the king size bed.

"No. I think it's better if we keep the story the way it is." He nodded understanding as we finally stripped of our clothes and slid underneath the covers. Kane snuggled against me, my arms wrapping around him. My hand grazed against the scar that adorned his stomach.

"Does it still hurt?" I whispered, my thumb slowly caressing over it.

"Not really." He replied, looking up at me.

"I think we should visit Chris and Adam tomorrow. I think Logan and Lynn will be happy to have Adam to play with." I nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah. Considering tomorrow is the 5th anniversary, it would be good to get Chris out of the house. Get his mind off it." He nodded back and yawned. I chuckled and snuggled up to him.

"I love you, big brother." I smiled and felt my stomach fill with butterflies.

"I love you too, little brother." There was a knock on our bedroom door. Kane and I sat up to see Logan and Lynn, both standing in their PJ's, holding hands. Kind of reminded me of Kane and I when we were little.

"Daddy?" Lynn's small voice piped out.

"Papa?" Logan whispered.

"Can we hear the story one more time?" They both asked in unison, smiles on their faces. Kane and I shared a smile before patting the bed. They both grinned and jumped up on the bed, Lynn cuddling up to me and Logan laying his head on Kane's chest.

"Once upon a time, your Daddy and I..."

**_The End. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave reviews and favorites! ^_^_**


End file.
